


A Joining of Skin and Souls

by Pbroken



Category: Blood and Ash Series - Jennifer L. Armentrout
Genre: Biting, Blood Drinking, Dirty Talk, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, sex instruction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26430028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pbroken/pseuds/Pbroken
Summary: Set in the mist of the Skotos mountains during A Kingdom of Flesh and Fire, Poppy comes to terms with what she wants. A Joining of skin and souls. Reviews are greatly appreciated
Relationships: Casteel/Kieran/Poppy
Comments: 29
Kudos: 169





	A Joining of Skin and Souls

I awoke from sleep to heat surrounding me. Casteel's arm was wrapped around my shoulder with my head nuzzled into the crook of his arm, my hand lying on his bare abdomen just above the edge of his trousers. He must have taken his shirt off in his sleep. The heat too intense. My leg was entwined with his in a position I had come to know over our nights together and I could have happily fallen back asleep if not for the intense warmth coming from behind me.

I wasn't the only one locked in an embrace. I could feel Kieran's forearm on my hip as I pressed myself into Casteel's sleeping form. I felt his soft breath on my neck in a deep sleep, his bare chest on my back, and something else much lower, something hard. I knew his reaction wasn't entirely voluntary in his unconcious state and neither was mine, though I was suddenly very much awake. My hand kneaded Casteel's hard abdomenal muscles beneath my hand, my nails softly scraping his skin. He stirred under my touch, turning to face me, and in the dark of night and beneath the magical mist, I could make out the look of surprise on his face at the blush on my cheeks. 

In his new position, Casteel's thick length laid against my belly. He was always so ready for me. His body instinctively reacting to mine. I was used to that, to him, but the sensation of two was too much. A moan escaped me at being enclosed between them, trapped against hardened skin. Cas' eyes widened in alert at the sound he knew so well.

"Princess?" His voice was a whisper in the silence. I felt his inhale, his chest rising against mine and the look on his face when he scented my arousal was pure sin.

"Something I can help you with?" He said, his gaze roaming down my body. With his increased sight I had no doubt he could see my straining nipples and I bit my lip, instinctively squirming as his hand reached out to touch one of the tight peaks. 

I felt Kieran stir and stiffen at my movement. He realized our current predicament and he moved to pull away, but my hand came down on his forearm. I didn't want him to leave. A groan echoed around me. I wasn't entirely sure which one of them made the noise or if it was both of them, but I saw Cas' eyes darken to the color of coal. Was he losing himself? I was concerned by his reaction. This was insane. I was asking too much. I released Kieran, my face burning with shame.

Kieran went to roll away, but almost too quick for me to see Cas haulted his attempt to escape, his hand clasping Kieran's and bringing their joined hands to my hip. The wolven let him.

"Is there something you desire, wife?" His voice was heady and full of need.

I felt myself grow wet, my center throbbing, and my face burned hot as thoughts of the feeding played in my mind. The feel of Kieran's chest against my back as Casteel sank his teeth into me. I had been lost in sensation. I wanted to feel that again, to be overwhelmed by need. I let out a mewling sound in response to his request. I felt...I felt so much. My gift was in overload, the scent of spice coated with warm chocolate and strawberry so potent I could taste it on my tongue. My skin prickled with fire as their hands clenched together on my skin.

"All out of questions?" Kieran teased, his mouth so close to my neck that I could feel his lips graze my skin. "I think we've finally managed to silence her."

A dark chuckle from Cas made my anger flare.

"Fuck you both!" I shouted into the night and realized my mistake as soon as the words left my mouth. I imagine I turned 10 shades of red.

"I think that's exactly what you want," Cas said, leaning in to brush his lips against my ear lobe. I could feel the smile on his lips, but his voice became serious. "Tell me, Princess. Is that what you are looking for here or is it more? We don't have to do anything you don't want. This doesn't have to be more than a joining of skin. But it could be...more. Anything you want, Poppy."

I didn't know what I wanted so I asked myself the question silently. The answer came to me much quicker than I expected. I wanted to belong. I wanted to embrace what I was, to feel everything, to be connected to what was mine. Cas was mine. He was Kieran's too. He could be ours. WE could be ours.

I turned onto my back so that I could look into Kieran's eyes. Their hands fell to my stomach. I wouldn't do this without his permission. This choice was as much his as it was mine.

"Would you want me? Would you want to be tied to me in that way?" I asked the wolven, finding my voice. It came out shaky, unsure. 

"A human lifetime of questions could never be enough." All the humor in his voice was gone. He wanted this, I wanted this, and the smile that beamed across my husband's face, showing full fangs gleaming in the mist was all the answer we needed.

"I want to be Joined." My voice had never come out more steady and a fresh wave of moisture rushed through me.

Cas looked at his bonded with a stare almost too intimate for my eyes. He released Kieran's hand, his fingers moving up the wolven's forearm until his hand clasped onto his bicep and pulled him towards his mouth, his fangs. The way he dropped his face into Kieran's neck was so erotic I almost choked on my desire. I watched his eyes glaze over as Cas drank. It was clearly not his first time taking from his bonded. The embrace was too familiar, too sure. Kieran let out a sigh when he pulled away, but quickly returned the gesture. 

He gripped Cas' throat in his large hand and sunk his teeth into the hard muscle at his pulse point with a bit more hunger than his Prince. The wolf in him was seeping to the surface as he let out a deep growl.

"Fuck," Cas swore and I felt him twitch against my side. I could no longer sit still. I wanted to make him swear like that. I wanted us to make him feel good.

I reached out my hand, pulling Cas' trousers down enough to reach him, to wrap my fingers timidly around him.

"Gods!" Cas shouted, shuddering at the overload of sensation and I heard Kieran laugh as euphoria filled me. The air clouded with spice and sugar and something else. Something soft and light. I moved my fingers over the tight skin, throbbing under my touch, and Cas moaned deeply as Kieran drank his fill.

He licked the bite as he drew away and the sight of his tongue did wicked things to me. I couldn't help rubbing my thighs together. I needed pressure. My hand flew from Cas to the space between my legs covered by fabric. Both men turned to me in that moment, their eyes heated. I thought it was intense when they looked at each other, but when they looked at me it was like being lit on fire.

"I think we've neglected someone." Kieran said, licking blood from his lips.

"Poor, Poppy, such a desperate little thing," Cas replied as my hand moved on it's own accord. I should be angry or embarrassed, but all I felt was heat. I wanted my clothes off. I wanted to feel skin.

I began tugging at my pants, but two sets of hands beat me to it, pulling the offensive fabric off and tossing it to the side as I rid myself of my tunic. I was naked, exposed to these perfect men with my scars on display. I'm not sure who reached out first, but the sensation of fingers on my thighs was so intense I bucked upward with a groan.

Growling answered me. Hands gripped the soft skin to stop any further movement and I watched Cas' head dip, felt his mouth on my breasts. Kieran followed his lead and I let out a very unmaidenlike swear of approval as they trailed their mouths down my body.

Tongues lapped at the underside of my breasts, my ribs, my stomach. Across the pink scars and down to my thighs. The two men stretched my legs apart as fangs slid across the skin of my inner thighs. I tensed in anticipation of the bites, but the pain was brief, overshadowed by my desire.

My thoughts muddled as they drank in unison. Time became meaningless. My hands found two sets of hair, tugging, drawing out the floating sensation in my body. My insides were molten heat and light as air. I needed to be tethered down or I would surely float away.

They stopped at some point, but the sensation did not abate. I wanted to be pressed into the dirt, held in place, bound to them.

Kieran unsheathed his dagger as Cas helped me to sit up, his arm bracing my back. I clung to him, afraid that I may drift. The knife slid smoothly across Kieran's chest, over his heart, and blood pooled.

"Drink, Poppy," Kieran groaned, pulling me to him and I obeyed.

He tasted like cinnamon and hot cocoa. I lost myself in it, drawing his blood into me as Cas palmed my breast and I felt grounded, tied to these men and this moment. I turned to Cas with fresh blood on my lips and his hand slid from my breast to my cheek. He cupped my face as Kieran repeated the process above Cas' heart. A trail of blood lay there and no one had to tell me to drink this time.

He tasted just like I remembered and my chest bucked up, my hands fumbling for skin. I drank him in, devouring him. I forgot everything. I forgot who I was, where I was. I stopped wondering about my bloodline or Ian or Tawny. There were no Craven or royal in laws. There was just us. Skin and blood. It was Kieran's hand in my hair that finally dragged me away and then his lips were on mine, tasting the remnants of blood on my tongue. I yelped into his mouth in shock as something cool entered me through his lips. It tasted like...life. The bond. His life force entered me in a mist of cold and I felt myself become grounded, rooted to his soul, to Cas' soul by extension.

His kiss was nothing like Hawke's or Casteel's. It bordered on violent. He took what he wanted and I gave it as Casteel nipped at my shoulder, moaning in my ear, his hand slipping down to my center.

"She's soaked," He breathed the words and Kieran ended the kiss, a grin stretching across his lips.

"So ready for us to fill her." He replied. 

"Mmmm, maybe I'll teach you how to use your mouth now. "Casteel said, his fingers stretching me. "Like in that wicked diary you love so much. We can test it on Kieran here."

My mouth watered and I nodded wordlessly as Kieran stood. He towered over us, all muscle, and when he pulled his trousers off I saw that the thick muscle didn't end at his chest. The sharp V of his hips pointed directly to the hardened length I had felt so prominently on my back. He was thick like Cas and long. The two could have been carved from the gods themselves.

"Open your mouth," Cas whispered into my ear, his arm bracing my back still, his fingers moving so slowly inside of me, teasing.

My lips parted and I felt the smooth head touch them. I could swear I was drooling.

"Close your mouth around it and suck in your cheeks."

I did as he said and Kieran let out a growl as my tongue touched his shaft. I wanted to savor him, but he had other ideas. He thrust slowly into my mouth and it was clear it took all his restraint not to move faster. His fists clenched. He couldn't fit all in, there was no way.

"Clasp the base of his cock in your hand and squeeze," Cas' voice was so thick with lust that I could feel my eyes water. I wanted to weep tears of joy as his fingers picked up their pace inside of me.

I placed my hand around his...cock. There were no other words to describe it. I wanted to hear Cas say the word again. I constricted it in my touch. It was too much for Kieran. His hands found my hair, digging into the red strands as he picked up pace.

"Keep your throat open," Cas murmured as his fingers continued their torturous movement. "Let him slide his cock all the way back."

I relaxed my throat and Kieran found his rhythm.

"Stroke him with your tongue."

I did my best to swirl my tongue around the tip of him when he pulled back and was rewarded with a grunt. 

"I think he's going to cum in your mouth. Would you like that, Princess?" 

I would give them anything. I would take anything they wanted to give me. I mumbled my approval and Kieran hissed, picking up his pace and becoming frantic.

"I think you should join him in pleasure," Cas whispered the words as he pulled his fingers from inside me and pressed against the hardened nub. A flash of light burst behind my eyelids.

I let out a wail at the touch and tumbled into infinity. The tight knot releasing at the touch. A cry of pleasure ripped through me and vibrated against Kieran's skin. He roared into the dark as hot liquid shot into my mouth. I nearly choked and Cas hissed in pleasure behind me.

"Swallow it all and keep sucking, don't stop. Ride it out."

I did what he said, swallowing as he stroked me through my shudders. I couldn't stop if I wanted to. I pressed into his hand, riding out the waves of heat until Kieran pulled me away by my hair.

"Enough!" He screamed, releasing his hold on my hair and dropping to his knees then to the ground beside me. 

I drunkly swooned into Casteel. It felt like I was under the affect of the strongest whiskey. My lips found his as the hold on my hair released. I knew he could taste Kieran on me, but I didn't expect his reaction to be so strong. In an instant I had my back pressed to Kieran's front, my rear placed firmly on the ground between his strong thighs as he reached around me, his hands finding my breasts. Cas hovered over me, his cock pressed into my still throbbing heat. I didn't remember him taking off his pants. I could barely remember my own name.

"I'm going to fuck you now. And after I'm done I'll let him taste you."

I whimpered at the thought and he gave me that wicked grin, the one with the dimples.

"You're so indecent," He teased, thrusting into me. "I knew you were adventurous."

I felt Kieran's cock twitch back to life against my back side as Casteel pounded into me and I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, my nails digging into his skin. It was all so much. I was wound up again. Stretched to oblivion.

"Are you going to cum for us again, Poppy?" Kieran asked, sliding one of his hands to that bundle of nerves, the other twisting my nipple. "Cum for us."

I came apart as Cas' lips found purchase on Kieran's over my shoulder. The sound of their kiss in my ear dragging out my orgasm as Cas exploded inside of me, his scream of pleasure lost in Kieran's mouth.

We all heaved into the night air, shaking from the heightened emotions. I felt like jelly, my whole body was limp and heavy, but it took little effort for the men to switch places, to move me around like a doll. Cas found his spot behind me and I could feel his seed dripping from me onto the ground. Kieran showed no hesitation in moving to the ground latching my thighs in his arms.

"Do you think you'll still taste of honeydew with my cum leaking out of you?" Cas spoke into my hair as Kieran dove in to feast on me.

His mouth moved against me ravenously, his tongue swirling and sucking on my sensitive flesh as I tried to find the strength to squirm away. He wouldn't allow it, tightening his hold on my thighs.

"I can't anymore, please," I begged, unsure if I was begging for him to stop or keep going.

"You can and you will." Cas commanded me as Kieran clasped his mouth around my bud and my whole body shook, convulsing with desperation. "That's it, Princess. Cum on his tongue."

Sharp teeth clasped around my center as a second pair pressed into my neck and I saw the heavens. My body came apart, glowing like moonlight as the sky opened up. The mist disappeared and I could see the stars in their blinding brilliance. I screamed in ecstacy as they drank and the world ceased to exist. My eyes closed in exhaustion, my body trembling as we lay back under the stars. I wrapped myself around Casteel again and Kieran curled into my back. A position we all knew, now stark and naked, the glow on my skin slowly fading. We were one. There was only chocolate and cinnamon, strawberry and honeydew. Us, We, Ours.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for all the love, the comments, the kudos, and the shout out on tik tok. It's been a while since I've written fanfiction because I've been spending a lot of time on writing my own books so the kind words are truly appreciated. I'm my own worse critic and having some outside perspective is really encouraging. Just wanted to say I love the love and you guys are great.


End file.
